cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Virginia Madsen
Virginia Madsen (1961 - ) Film Deaths: *''Slam Dance ''(1987) [Yolanda Caldwell]: Neck accidentally snapped (off-screen) when she falls against a coffee table after Don Opper hits her. Her body is shown in a crime-scene photo that Harry Dean Stanton shows to Tom Hulce, and the details of her death are revealed when Don confesses to Tom. *''Candyman ''(1992) [Helen Lyle]: Burned to death when the townspeople set fire to the junkyard where Tony Todd is planning to sacrifice a baby; she manages to rescue the baby and crawl out of the fire before dying. She reappears as a ghost when Xander Berkeley says her name five times in front of a mirror. (Thanks to PortsGuy and Germboygel) *''Lying in Wait'' (2000) [Vera Miller]: Neck accidentally snapped by Thomas Newton as she struggles with him, after he puts his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. (Thanks to Gary) *''American Gun'' (2002) Tillman: Accidentally shot in the stomach by her father (James Coburn) on the staircase, when he mistakes her for a burglar. (The movie initially creates the impression that she was shot by a mugger in a parking lot, but a flashback later reveals what actually happened.) (Thanks to Tal) *''Scooby-Doo! In where's my Mummy'' (2005; animated) [Cleoparta]: Voicing a character from the past, die sometime before the events of the film. Velma (Mindy Cohn) would later dressed up a ghost version of her to scared away looters. *''A Prairie Home Companion'' (2006) [Dangerous Woman]: Killed in a car crash when she loses control due to laughing too hard while listening to Garrison Keillor's radio show, some time before the story begins; she appears as an "angel of death" throughout the movie. (Thanks to Alex) *''The Number 23 ''(2007) [Agatha Sparrow/Fabrizia]: Playing a dual role in both reality and in the story-within-the-story scenes, the fictitious "Fabrizia" is stabbed in the chest by Jim Carrey. (Both "Fabrizia" and "Agatha" die in a few dream sequences, but "Agatha" survives the movie in reality.) (Thanks to Eric) Television Deaths: *''Mussolini: The Untold Story'' (1985; mini-series) [Claretta Petacci]: Executed, along with George C. Scott, by a firing squad of partisans; their bodies are then hanged upside-down in the square. (I haven't seen this mini-series, so I don't know whether their deaths were actually depicted, but I'm familiar with the historic facts.) *''Gotham (The Dead Can't Lie)'' (1988; TV Movie) [Rachel Carlyle]: Plays a ghost who drowned years before after falling overboard from her yacht. Though she appears "lifelike" for most of the movie, she appears as a corpse in one scene when Tommy Lee Jones discovers her in her refrigerator, and another when he discovers her lying in a bathtub. Her real body is shown in an old morgue photograph that Tommy Lee looks at in a newspaper office. (Nudity alert: Topless in her two "corpse" manifestations.) *''Love Kills'' (1991; TV Movie) [Rebecca Bishop]: Shot to death (off-screen) by Jim Metzler. (Thanks to Crimson Ghost) *''Victim of Love'' (1991; TV Movie) [Carla Simmons]: Falls off of a cliff, in a situation engineered by Pierce Brosnan. (Thanks to Crimson Ghost) *''Linda (Lust for Murder)'' (1993; TV Movie) [Linda Cowley]: Executed (off-screen) for killing Laura Harrington; the movie ends with some text informing us of her execution. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''American Gothic'' '(2016) '[Madeline Hawthorne]: Strangled (off-screen) by Stephanie Leonidas. Her body is shown later when her children walk in on Stephanie as she finishes up. Relatives * Sister of Michael Madsen * Aunt of Christian Madsen * Ex-Mrs. Danny Huston Madsen, Virginia Madsen, Virginia Madsen, Virginia Madsen, Virginia Category:Nudity Madsen, Virginia Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Blondes Category:Teen actors and actresses Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by accidental broken neck Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Ballet Dancers Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Actors who died in Joel Schumacher Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:DC Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:People who died in a Candyman film Category:Child Actors Category:Actors who died in Clive Barker Movies Category:Actors who died in Bernard Rose Movies Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:CSI Cast Members Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Winners Category:Scooby Doo Cast Members Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees